


Percival.

by SimplyLeez



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme Fics [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Newt still accidentally calls Percival "Mr Graves" and "Sir" even though Percival has seen him without his pants.For the prompt: Real!Graves/Newt- PWP idk - "I've seen you with your pants down Mr. Scamander. I do believe you can call me Percival." So this can either be really sexual or really ridiculous, but I juST NEED IT -> https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=763083#cmt763083





	Percival.

Newt had barely made it to the floor where he knew Mr Graves’ office was on when he crashed right into said man, hand at his chest bracing him before falling away. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath, thankful that he had nothing in his hands to drop, “I’m so sorry, Mr Graves, sir.” It came out accidentally, as if on reflex. He’s gotten so used to the formality and despite the hallway being empty aside from the two of them, he is out with the “Mr” and “sir” which is honestly a little embarrassing now, Newt can already feel his cheeks flushing.

“There’s no need for such formalities,” Mr Graves says, a hint of humour in his voice, fingers pushing back his hair that is barely out of place from their collision, "I've seen you with your pants down Mr. Scamander. I do believe you can call me Percival." And Newt knows he’s blushing now, a bright, embarrassing red. He knew this fact of course, both that Mr- Percival had seen him indecent and that he could call the other by his first name.

The first time he had caught him minus his lower garments was an accident, he had just finished cleaning out one of his creatures’ homes and had ruined his trousers in the process, plus there was no point in dragging dirt and other stuff through the apartment. So, he shed the pants, exited his case only to come face to face with a still impeccably dressed Mr Graves. Newt squeaked, tried to cover himself up and usher Graves out of the room until he got changed. Percival would still deny that he blushed this day, he is a liar.

The next time was more on purpose. Definitely on purpose. Not exactly prepared for. Their hot and heavy make out session was out of the blue, neither of them would have though the other would reciprocate but they did. Newt’s back hit the wall hard, Percival’s hands running up, under his shirt, barely undoing the buttons before pulling it over his head. Those gorgeous ginger curls going everywhere and Percival couldn’t resist kissing him again and again, letting Newt remove his own coat, waistcoat, and shirt.

And then Newt’s pants were gone along with his underwear, smearing pre-come against Percival’s black trousers as they rut against each other. Newt’s hands fumble, as they always do, impatient to get Percival’s pants open and off. He succeeds, and they fall into bed together. Hands barely leaving each other’s body, lips kissing, sucking, biting everywhere they can. They come far too quick, cocks brushing before grinding against the other until the pleasure overwhelms them. Then there’s the soft come down, the afterglow, and the shared feelings. And that was a few months ago.

“Of course,” Newt replies, snapping back to the moment, gaze focused on Percival’s chest rather than his face, “Percival.” He knows he’s teasing. Percival knows that he’s teasing. Newt knows that Percival knows that he’s teasing. “On second thoughts,” Percival says, hands grabbing at Newt’s hips, pulling him even closer, “keep the ‘sir’ I quite like it.”


End file.
